


Fandom One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: All fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fandom One Shots. You(the reader) decide what happens to the character(s). Can be OC, threesome, rape-I don't care! My job is just to write it and make my fellow readers wet as hell. Your wish is my command. In this I bend to your every whim... and the characters do to! I do 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person POVs.





	1. Info/Request Page

Fandom One Shots. You(the reader) decide what happens to the character(s). Can be OC, threesome, rape-I don't care! My job is just to write it and make my fellow readers wet as hell. Your wish is my command. In this I bend to your every whim... and the characters do to! I do 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person POVs. If I don't know the fandom it may not be very good, as I cannot build off of any ship/cannon info as I would with Fandoms I know like the back of my hand.

With me the reader is boss.

Comment the ship name(EX: DeanXCas;Supernatural) with the fandom name next to it. If you have any specifications put them after the fandom(separating with a ;).

I do lemons, fluff, smut, snowball, etc.

Get commenting!


	2. Batgirl X Black Canary; DC Comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Sex. Lesbians. Etc.

**Dedicated to Sollat.**

Black Canary entered her top floor apartment and tossed her mask onto the coffee table in the center of the living room, shaking out her long, blond hair. She collapses onto the couch and closes her eyes, exhausted from the night's work. Warm hands fall on her shoulders and start messaging them.

"Baby, baby, your so  _tense_." Batgirl coos into her girlfriend's ear.

"It's been a long night." She murmurs, melting into her lover's touch. The hands leave and she opens one eye, curious to see where her secret love went.

"You look like you could use a treat." Batgirl says, mounting the overworked heroine. She slowly unzips her jumpsuit, moistening the friendly female. Once the covering cloth is unzipped she pushes it down, revealing a full bosom and erect nipples. She proceeds to rub her sex against that of her lover, arousing her further. She stealthily removes the rest of her clothing, showing a cleanly trimmed crotch. She turns around and-skillfully- moves her bottom in a well practiced lap dance, rubbing her nude ass across Black Canary. After being sure she had gotten her love as wet as she can, she moves to start licking her girl's clit.

"No you don't." Black Canary says. She removes her articles and pushes the Gotham protege onto the couch. She positions her sex against the that of her lover's, then starts grinding. After moments of agonizing pleasure, they come in synchronization. The two lovers collapse onto the couch, breathing heavily.

"You should get stressed more often." Batgirl says and closes her eyes.


End file.
